Naughty Naruto
by Artemis Tano
Summary: Naruto uses a jutsu to put Hinata and Sakura under his control in the bedroom for three hours. Let's see what happens, shall we? WARNING- EXTREMELY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, DEFINITELY NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 18, 21 RECOMMENDED JUST TO BE SAFE. NO MINORS READING WHATSOEVER. Enjoy, is my first story.
1. Chapter 1- Naruto

_I can't believe that worked!_ Naruto thought for the fourth time in the past five minutes. He closed his bedroom door and turned around, grinning. He looked at Sakura and Hinata standing there with their blank expressions, then walked up to them. He looked them in the eyes carefully, smiling when he saw that their pupils were dilated and huge. _Wow, Pervy Sage's jutsu actually worked, _Naruto thought. _Right, now don't screw around here Naruto. You have 3 hours before the jutsu wears off and Pervy Sage said to be done in 2 and a half so I can cover my tracks. _Naruto smiled again.

"Alright." he said to the girls. "Shirts and jackets off now, if you please." They obliged, the jutsu forcing them against their will with them unable to resist. When they finished, Naruto sat back on his bed, mouth practically watering. Sakura's chest wasn't very large, but Hinata had enough for the both of them. He waved them closer and they both stopped three feet from the bed. He stood up, then pushed Sakura down on the bed. He instructed Hinata not to move, then turned back to Sakura. He made a hand sign, then pressed his hand on Sakura's head. This would allow her to react to what happened around her, but she wasn't fully conscious, and would forget everything that happened when the jutsu wore off. Naruto took off his jacket, then sat down on his bed, straddling Sakura.

He rubbed her stomach and she moaned quietly, lifting her arms up to stroke his face. He pushed himself up further on her stomach, wondering how far to go with this. _Ah, what the heck. _he thought. _Won't be able to do this jutsu for a while, and I got plenty of time, so why not just do it all. _With that thought in mind he leaned down and started tugging on Sakura's bra straps with his teeth. She got the message and leaned forward, allowing him to unclip it. She leaned back down, gravity keeping the cloth on her chest. Naruto slowly slid a finger underneath it, earning approving moans from Sakura. He couldn't take it anymore, and with one pull he yanked the bra off her. He buried his head in her chest, not caring that he couldn't see anymore. He felt her chest and squeezed, loving the feeling of her under his palms. He lifted his head and kissed her, stroking the back of her neck.

He got up abruptly, then motioned for Sakura to sit up. She did, and he unzipped her pants, pulling them slowly down the thighs to her feet. Naruto moaned with pleasure at seeing her red underwear, which was showing how wet she was. He pulled her pants all the way off and flung them to the ground. Then he made Sakura move over on the bed a bit, and stood up. She was wearing nothing but panties now, and Naruto just stared for a minute. He turned back to Hinata, who had been standing patiently for a few minutes and watching.

Naruto blushed at the thought of either of them remembering this, but he had survived the war, and wanted to love both of the girls. He had feared getting to this point so much that he had finally used the jutsu Pervy Sage had taught him nearly a year and a half ago. It worked perfectly, trapping both girls under his will for 3 hours, and the best part was that neither one would remember anything that happened when they awoke, so Naruto could get as crazy as he liked. He walked over to Hinata and tapped his shirt. She pulled it off over his head, then started to massage his stomach. He moaned in pleasure as she began kissing him down in a line all the way to his waistband, then stopped. Naruto looked down at Hinata, then told her to stand. As she did, he took off her pants as fast as he could, leaving her with only a bra and panties. He picked her up, then laid her down next to Sakura.

Walking back to the bedroom door, he turned the lights down so that it was dim in the room. Next, he grabbed a condom from his pants on the floor and put it by his bedside table. Then he went to the edge of the bed and sat down by the girls' feet. He was wearing nothing but his boxers now, and he could feeling his erection getting more intense the more he looked at them. He finally got up and knee-walked in between them. He pushed Sakura up onto the headboard so she was sitting up, then gave Hinata instructions. He began licking Sakura's breast, getting gasps of pleasure from her. She wrapped her arms around him, massaging his sides. Hinata was sitting behind Naruto, unclasping her bra silently. After a minute, she leaned forward, putting one of her breast next to either side of his head. He stopped licking Sakura and turned to Hinata, rubbing and squeezing her passionately. She threw her head backed and moaned pleasurably, only to be shushed by Naruto. He may have been doing something dishonorable, but that didn't mean the whole village had to know. As Hinata's moans turned to whimpers, Naruto finally told them to do whatever sound they wanted as long as it was silent.

He paused on Hinata for a second, then turned to Sakura. He grabbed her by the chest, squeezed, then lifted her halfway up into the air. He turned to Hinata and said, "Help me get her panties off." Hinata obliged, and pulled Sakura's underwear off, throwing it onto the ground. Naruto then put her back down, rubbing her thigh with his hand. He told Hinata to lie down as close as she could to Sakura, then put his mouth back on Hinata's chest. She moaned quietly and started stroking Naruto's head. Meanwhile, Naruto moved his hand along Sakura's stomach and finally down to her private area. She gasped as Naruto cupped it in his hand, squeezing lightly. He ran his fingers through the hair and she shivered. He was finally brave enough to stick a finger in her, earning a drawn-out moan of pleasure. He enjoyed the feeling, and turning his head from Hinata, he licked Sakura between the legs. Sakura whimpers became louder and hungrier as Naruto started pulling his finger in and out, licking the sides right next to her legs. Her body started shaking, and Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

He _had _to get in her or he would die of longing. He pulled himself away, then turned to his bedstand. He stood, then turned to Hinata at the edge of the bed. He hooked her fingers into his boxers and said, "Would you do the honors?" Hinata slowly pulled down his boxers, and both she and Sakura moaned as they saw his length sticking out. He handed the condom to Hinata and she took it out. Naruto took it from her and she let out a sigh of disappointment. Naruto grinned. _Man, even with their personalities blocked, these two are all kinds of naughty._

He quickly rolled the condom on, then decided to reposition the girls. He put Hinata on the side and Sakura at the end of the bed. He got into the middle of the bed, then pulled Sakura in closer by his spread out legs. Her knees were almost touching his erection, which was nearly quivering.

He gave them instructions, then picked Hinata up by the sides of her stomach, putting her down on top of his chest. He felt her panties press into him and frowned. He had forgotten to take them off her, but it didn't matter at the moment. He pulled her closer as she straddled him, stopping just before his neck. He lifted his hand up and put them on her chest, stroking her as she played with his hair. He stiffened and moaned as Sakura started playing with his member, stroking it playfully. She leaned over and tugged at the condom with her teeth, but Naruto told her to stop. She sighed and compromised by taking his tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and he shivered in pleasure. Hinata leaned over and he sucked her chest and she began kissing parts of his forehead and neck.

Naruto shouted at Sakura to start getting serious, and she took him out of her mouth. She repositioned herself above him, slowly beginning to slide over him. She was plenty wet, and although Naruto was long, he wasn't very thick. He pulled up his leg and pushed Sakura down fast. He felt her butt his his as he hit her wall. He held up a hand for Sakura to stop moving, then got Hinata off of him. He shifted so that Sakura was under him, then began moving up and down. Finally he stopped right at her entrance, nearly pulling himself completely out. He called Hinata back over, and had her stroke him for a moment. _Pervy sage, _Naruto thought. _This may be the best jutsu you've invented besides the Rasengan. _Naruto stopped Hinata, then got her to put her hands on his back, ready to push down.

He gave a signal and thrusted at the same time as Hinata pushed. Naruto went deeper into Sakura then he thought possible, and she let out a low keening wail, reaching her climax. Naruto groaned as he felt Sakura tighten and felt more bliss than he thought possible. _I haven't even started on Hinata yet, _he thought, and fell on top of Sakura, panting. He remained buried deep inside her, not wanting to move at all. He pulled Hinata over to him, and put his thumbs in the side of her panties. "About time these come off, yeah?" He pulled them down, then moaned. Hinata was sopping wet, and looking at her made him wish he had twice as much time. He only had two- no, one and a half- hours left. He moved Sakura a bit, then turned to Hinata, still deep inside of Sakura.

He told Sakura to start rubbing and tightening randomly, then turned his attention Hinata's lower half. She was standing on her knees, so he pulled her and lifted up his head till it was level with her thighs. He pulled her closer, and slowly began licking the inside of her legs. She shuddered but remained upright. He was shaking with lust and finally just pulled her into his mouth, shaking. Hinata gasped and then started letting out moans of pleasure as Naruto's tongue starting poking her insides. She leaned back and wrapped her head around his head, arching his back as he reached farther with his tongue. She dug her fingernails into his back as he sucked lightly, causing a drawn-out moan that shook her whole body. He pulled his head out, his face dripping, then freed one of his hands from under him, getting up on his elbows.

He stopped for a second as he felt Sakura starting to move a bit, then twisted and felt himself hit a sweet spot. Sakura gasped, then fell back, her eyes rolling up in her head. _Dang, I might've overdone it. Oh well, let me do Hinata for a while then. _He pulled slowly out of Sakura, then moved her to the edge of the bed. He rubbed his hands together, the turned back to Hinata. Despite everything, he still hadn't come in Sakura yet, so maybe it would work with Hinata. "Strike a sexy pose, Hinata." Hinata obliged, getting on all fours and twisting in a way that made Naruto lick his lips. He crawled over to Hinata, and spun her around, pushing her down on her stomach.

He moved around to her butt, then stopped. He slid a hand under her and gripped her private hair again, lifting her up backwards so high that her feet brushed his knees. He then stroked her and slid closer. He laid her back down, then put himself at her back entrance. "Fast or slow? Cause if I go fast I may have enough energy left for a second round." Hinata widened her eye and that was all the answer Naruto needed. He thrust into her fast, landing nearly all the way in. He and Hinata let out gasps of pleasure, both loving the feel of each other. _She's so much larger and wetter than Sakura. I-I need more of this! _Naruto starting thrusting as fast and hard as he could, feeling himself growing closer to a climax.

He could feel his erection becoming harder than possible, and her walls gripping him in such a way that drove him crazy with lust. While thrusting, he put a hand under Hinata again and stuck a finger up her other hole. She moaned, and Naruto stuck another finger up, pulling it in and out almost as hard as her was thrusting. Hinata started whimpering, barely able to contain her screams of immense pleasure. Naruto finally hit his climax, and gasped as he came. He pushed off the backboard as hard as he could, digging into Hinata with all he had. Hinata clenched her fists and buried her head into the sheets, trying not to scream as loud as humanly possible. Naruto finally stopped pushing, just enjoying the feel of Hinata all around him, pressuring him. He removed his fingers from her and flipped her, getting another groan of pleasure as he rotated within her. Slowly he pulled out of her, causing her to whine almost like an animal in disappointment. He sat back for a second, still breathing heavily.

Hinata looked at him, her legs still spread out, giving him an eyeful. He just wanted to dive in, to lose himself, but if he lost track of time and the jutsu wore off, the girls would kill him a thousand times over. Well, Sakura would. Hinata he wasn't sure about, as she didn't seem like the rage type. He got on his knees and walked back over to Hinata, putting his hands on her chest. He squeezed and looked over at his clock, groaning as he realised that he only had an hour and fifteen minutes before the jutsu wore off. _So forty five minutes to rock Hinata again till she nearly passes out. If she does, I suppose I could just go to Sakura… _He looked over at Sakura, who was still passed out. He reached over to his nightstand, then picked up the food pill lying there that he he prepared especially for this occasion. He took it, then a minute later felt energized and slightly hungry. He turned back to Hinata, spread her legs even more, and dove his mouth in. After five minutes and Hinata gasping several more times, he took his head away and repositioned himself.

His goal was to get to her climax, and maybe reach another himself. He put himself at her entrance, then slid a quarter of the way in. Hinata let out another moan as Naruto leaned forward, sliding in halfway and putting his hands on her breasts. He began to squeeze them again, then took one into his mouth, sucking. He slid himself the rest of the way in then moaned. Even with the food pill, his cock was tired and becoming limp. Naruto changed breasts and started thrusting into Hinata. He beckoned her and she started thrusting back, moaning in continuous pleasure. Her fingernails were making red marks on his back from pain and lust, but he didn't notice. He was too busy sucking and thrusting. He felt Hinata become even more wet, and started to feel her tensing. Feeling her climax starting to build, he went in for the kill. He thrust faster and harder than he had ever in his life, and sucked with more vigor.

Hinata moaned loudly, trying to stop herself from just shrieking with the almost unbearable pleasure. She was tense and arching her back, try to help force Naruto as far as he could go. She was longer than Sakura, so he could put all his force and still not reach her sweet spot. The tension inside her was building to slow for his taste, so he decided to try a new trick. He pulled away from Hinata, then pulled of the soaking condom. She gasped as he thrust back in hard, the new pleasure making her nearly pass out with ecstasy and lust. It was nearly enough to break the jutsu and make Hinata pass out. Naruto went back to sucking, still pounding Hinata with everything he had.

As she arched up again, he moved his hand under her and stuck a finger up her back entrance, then another. He felt her back widen and he managed fit a third in, still finding time to be amazed at her through all the fucking he was doing. Tension was wracking her body and Naruto was managing to get deeper, deeper so that his hips were practically on her stomach. He kept slamming her with everything he had, and she kept convulsing, the pressure building slowly and her moans and wails getting more lustful and animalistic. She was trying to keep the volume down but the pleasure was nearly paralyzing her. Finally, with all Naruto's sucking and thrusting, her orgasm came. She rushed over him, shrieking as loud as she could. Naruto leaned his head back and let out a soundless yell.

It took him over like instinct, so he didn't pull back but kept applying pressure, pushing Hinata farther back as he was already pressing her limit and causing pain. Hinata couldn't feel it, but she would in the morning. Naruto finally pressed Hinata against the dashboard and came. He gasped as he came, not expecting to for a second time. Hinata quivered in pure joy and all her muscles went slack, leaving her pressed against the headboard by Naruto, who was still inside her. He sighed, moaning and rubbing Hinata's breasts with his hands again. Hinata was barely conscious, only still awake because her nerves were on edge and full of lust. Naruto sighed, then leaned back, pulling Hinata with him.

She flopped on top of him, limp, and he started stroking around her entrance again. He wondered how he could finish, then got an idea. It was crazy, but if he wanted to get to Hinata's sweet spot… he looked over at the clock and saw he had fifteen minutes till he had to stop and wake Sakura back up so the girl could leave. He stood up on the bed, then took the pillows of and laid them down on the floor next to the bed. He picked Hinata up again, then set her down on the pillows. He propped her legs open again, laying them on the bed.

Then he got on the bed and positioned himself carefully. He took a deep breath, and slid off the bed. Hinata gasped as Naruto finally hit her sweet spot. He had held himself right above her entrance, then used the force from the fall plus his own thrust to get him all the way to the middle of Hinata. Hinata passed out with a final sigh, and Naruto moaned. He was exhausted, and wasn't sure if he had the energy left to cover this up. He flicked on the alarm of his clock, then passed out on top of Hinata. _Inside Naruto, the demon fox shook his head. "That boy is going to get himself killed with idiotic stunts like this. Although that Byakugan girl was very resistant…"_


	2. Chapter 2- The Girls' Revenge

**The girls get revenge on Naruto for putting them under the jutsu earlier the best way they know how- the same thing Naruto did- with hot sex. Sorry that Hinata's session is longer, I just favor her a bit more.**

Hinata was trembling. "Sakura-san, I really don't know if this is a good idea. I mean…" "Relax Hinata," Sakura said. "He used this on us, so now it's time for payback. And I know just how to do it." Sakura walked over to Naruto and told him to take of his shirt and hug Hinata. He obliged, and Hinata turned bright red as a shirtless Naruto hugged her tightly. Sakura giggled as Hinata turned the same color as a tomato. She pulled Naruto back and shoved him on the bed. She turned to Hinata and said, "Alright, now I get him for the first hour, then the ten minute break, and you can have him for the second. Afterwards he can do chores around the house and entertain us." Hinata nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and Hinata?" Hinata turned. "Yes, Sakura-san?" "Just so you know, I checked, and he only has one condom on him, so…" Hinata gasped and turned as red as possible. SHe stumbled out the door of the bedroom, shaking and mumbling. Sakura sighed. Hinata was in love with Naruto, but afraid of so many things. _She's forgotten why we're doing this in the first place. Naruto got us last week, and with all the trouble we went through to find out what happened, you know I'm gonna take revenge. _Sakura turned back to Naruto, then set her alarm for an hour. Then, taking off her shirt and pants, she hopped on top of the bed. Naruto was sitting there with a blank expression, staring at her. It was slightly creepy. Sakura pushed him over and then took his pants off, leaving him in his boxers, which had a slight tent in them. She crawled over and whispered in his ear, giving him a long list of instructions…

Twenty minutes later, Sakura told him to stop. He looked down at her, then pulled out. He crossed his legs and sat patiently while she caught her breath. Her bra and panties had been flung wildly across the room only minutes ago, while Naruto's boxers had left almost fifteen. Sakura was breathing heavily, cursing silently. Naruto was very long, and somewhat slim, so he had hit her sweet spot two times already and she had come. His condom was already rather worn out, and she still had thirty five minutes left. She pushed herself up and pushed Naruto down on his back. Straddling his chest, she turned so he was looking at her butt. Leaning over, she put her head on Naruto's stomach and started stroking his member with her fingers. She moaned as Naruto slid farther down, licking the side of her legs. She stretched them back then put her feet on the back of his head, pushing.

His nose hit her hair and he reached up his hands, grabbing her thighs. He spread her legs to nearly a split, then leaned his head in so he was tugging her private hair with his teeth. She moaned with pleasure and wrapped her fingers around his cock, rubbing and squeezing it. He sighed and began to lick her edges with lust in his eyes. Sakura let out a low wail as he finally just stuffed his face in, sucking and licking. She gasped and tensed as his tongue found her hole, probing gently. She finally couldn't stand his slow pace and sat up, swiveling so she was facing him. She grabbed his head, told him to open his mouth, then shoved his head between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his head and tilted her head back as he bit down, sucking and putting his nose in her hole. He reached a hand up, fingering her breasts and she gasped with the pleasure. She pushed Naruto's head harder and he stuck his tongue out, giving Sakura waves of pleasure as he moved it around inside her.

She pulled back again, then repositioned herself. She spread Naruto's legs more, then took his tip inside her mouth, slowly moving her tongue. She felt it stiffen more, and pressure start to build near the end. She quickly pulled out, earning a moan of lust, then spread his legs to a near split. She practically jumped on top of his member, gasping as he hit her walls. She leaned forward, shoving her breasts in Naruto's face. He starting massaging one as he sucked the other, rubbing his free hand along her leg and butt. Sakura moaned loudly as he started thrusting slowly, biting and sucking her nipple.

_Dang, Naruto is actually really good at this! I almost want more than an hour… No! Hinata would say that it's fine, but it wouldn't be fair to her, even if he is… _She gasped as she hit her sweet spot for the third time, then moaned in ecstasy as Naruto came inside her. She felt the condom break around the edges and Naruto's semen hit her insides, but she didn't care. She laid down on top of Naruto, exhausted and in heaven.

She told him to flip, and he did, switching breasts in the process. She moaned, then told to him to stop thrusting and just press. He obliged, grinding into her walls, and she groaned animalistically as he pressed on her sweet spot. It was like pure joy in her insides. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing down harder. She yelled at him to go harder and harder, and he obliged, making her shake more each time. Finally, she hit her second climax, both of them gasping at the pleasure. Naruto leaned his full weight back, causing Sakura to scream with lust and pass out.

When she awoke, Naruto was sitting in the same place, still buried deep inside her. Sakura looked over at the clock, then cursed. She only had ten minutes left. She sighed, the stopped as she heard a knock at the door. "S-Sakura-san?" Hinata said. "Please respond, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a bit… overwhelmed." "O-Ok. I just heard the scream and t-then you were passed out and I t-thought… I mean… w-well, n-nevermind, I'll just let you f-finish." Hinata shut the door and walked away. Sakura moaned. _Great, so Hinata saw me like THIS. Of course she looked in as soon as I'm in the worst position possible. _Sakura sat up, pulling Naruto out of her. She slid off the bed and stood up, gasping as she felt the pain in her legs and the liquid sliding down her. There was a lot of it.

Hinata walked in, hearing Sakura lock the door behind her. She gulped, looking at Naruto. He was wearing his boxers again, but you could see his erection right through them. Hinata blushed furiously then took off her jacket and pants. She left her shirt and undergarments on, then walked to the bed. As soon as she sat down, Naruto handed her something. It was a note from Sakura. _Hinata, _it said, _I have given Naruto a specific set of actions to do. Meaning that once you put this note down, for the next ten or fifteen minutes, Naruto will do things that he wishes he could do to you, and you can't stop him unless you're in pain. I made him tell me in detail things he has dreamt of doing with you, some of which are QUITE descriptive, so you're welcome. _Hinata was blushing fiercely by the time she was done. Taking a deep breath, Hinata put the note on the bedstand table.

Immediately, strong hands grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards. Her shirt came off her quickly, flying to the floor, and Naruto's hands cupped her chest. Hinata gasped nervously as Naruto pulled her head up into his lap, then started massaging her breasts. He was doing it gently but firmly, and it felt wonderful to Hinata. She moaned as his fingers slipped under the fabric, slowly working their way in until her was holding her in the palm of his hands. Hinata gasped as Naruto jerked his hands up, snapping her bra clasped and sending the fabric flying across the room. He leaned over and put his face right on the middle of her chest, making Hinata gasp as she saw his neck. Sakura had written on it with a marker, giving Hinata commands she could tell Naruto to do. She blushed as she read a few, but finally steeled herself and snapped her fingers. Naruto leaned back instantly, then rotated Hinata so she was facing him with her butt lying on his knees.

He leaned his head sideways as Hinata did nothing. Hinata snapped again, and Naruto got on all fours and crawled on top of her. He crawled all the way up so his knees were at her chest and his hips were almost in her face. The position was so provocative that even though Naruto still had his boxers on, Hinata started licking her lips nervously. He leaned back and down, placing the edge of his boxers near Hinata's mouth. Her heart nearly stopped as she realised what he wanted her to do. She opened her mouth slowly, her teeth coming to the edge of his boxers tentatively. His hand clamped the back of her head and started pushing, making Hinata gasp as she realized that Naruto had tricked her. The pressure on her head was making her pull down Naruto's boxers with her teeth! He moaned as she got closer to his thighs, pressing harder. Hinata's face grew almost blood red as something hard and warm poked her in the forehead. Naruto's boxers came off and Hinata let go, gasping and trying to breath.

Naruto gave her no time though, twisting and coming around to her side. He put himself over her and started grinding himself into her thigh, making her gasp and grow wetter. He lowered his head head over her breast, taking it into his mouth and sucking. She gasped and clutched his hair as she felt one hand go down to her panties. A thumb stuck through them, rubbing her thigh with a passion. It was joined by the rest of the hand as it began to stroke her hips, making her moan with lust. As Naruto switched the breasts in his mouth, his other hand crept down Hinata's stomach, this time ending up on top of the center of her panties.

A single finger wormed it way under the fabric, causing Hinata to blush furiously. It was joined by another finger, until the whole hand was gently stroking the hair. It began stroking up and down, slowly sliding deeper into Hinata's underwear. When it came to the split, the pinky and thumb starting rubbing the sides while the three center fingers pressed against her, feeling her wetness. Hinata was getting wetter and wetter thinking about those fingers, as the hand on the side began pulling her panties down. They were flung off with a vigor, and Naruto shifted himself downward, flipping Hinata on her back in the process.

He grabbed a pillow and propped her up with it, so her thighs were level with the top of his head. He spread her legs out and put his hand up against her, licking his lips as it came away dripping. He ventured his hand up to her, rubbing the area around her entrance with lust in his actions. Hinata moaned as he spread her folds, one in each hand. He squeezed them, rubbing with his fingers, then dragged himself closer. He slowly stuck out his tongue and licked the edge of her entrance, causing a shudder. Hinata's arm shot in the air and she snapped.

Naruto leaned back then dug his head in, turning it and licked. Hinata snapped again and Naruto went wild, sucking, biting, tonguing and clamping on to her insides. It got so pleasurable that Hinata came, and Naruto moaned as he sucked up her juices, licking her inside and out as she panted, moaning loudly. Naruto was stretching his tongue as far as it could go, but he couldn't reach far enough. He began to pull away, but Hinata shoved him back so hard his tongue nearly got stuck in her walls.

He groaned in lustful longing, pulling away sharply and shaking his head. He blinked several times, then looked at Hinata. His eyes widened for a second, then he leaned forward. He spread her legs again, but this time positioned his erected member above her opening. Hinata blushed but then nodded bravely. Naruto pressed down on her legs, then, leaned back, thrust into her hard. She wailed lowly like an animal, moaning keenly as he flipped her on her back. He leaned forward, pressing into her with strength. Hinata held up a hand to stop, then reached over to the nightstand. She shakily grabbed two food pills that she had made just in case this happened, and fed one to Naruto while eating the other.

The food pills worked, giving them energy, but then the side effect of it suddenly kicked in. Hinata let out another passionate scream as Naruto practically went animal, the extra ingredient causing him to start licking and biting Hinata while he thrust in new ways, twisting and putting all his strength in. Almost to her limit, she clapped, and Naruto slowed his pace. He made a hand sign, then quickly made several shadow clones. They knew immediately what to do. As they flipped Hinata, the original Naruto got under her, moaning as she was pressed down onto him. Two of the clones positioned themselves by Hinata's head, turning and sucking on her breasts. Another two spread and held her legs apart, licking around the edges while the original still thrusted harder.

And the last one jumped up behind her, then thrust into her back hole. Hinata was so overwhelmed with all this that she scream on a pitch only bats could hear and went limp. All the thrusting, licking and sucking was enough to send her to heaven and back as the boys timed the thrusts with the licks and sucks. She moaned as they all stopped, then gasped. They were rotation, some taking the place of others. Hinata did a quick calculation and realized that like this, they wouldn't tire out and she could do this for a while- at least until the time ran out. She moaned as the second round began, then begged Naruto to make another shadow clone. He did, and she quickly grabbed him and shoved him into her mouth. He shuddered and moaned as she licked him, twisting her mouth left and right, drawing noises of lust out of him. She bit down and sucked hard, and he let out a low, primal scream or pleasure.

After she unclenched her mouth, the clone disappeared. The real Naruto moaned as the clone's feelings of lust and pleasure flowed back into him. He dispelled the rest of the clones and made Hinata twist left and right, making her gasp louder as she twisted over him. He shifted until he was lying on top of her again, then began to thrust again. As she closed her eyes, he quickly made another shadow clone. He had the clone jump up, then land on his back, timing it with a thrust so he shoved into Hinata hard, hitting her sweet spot. She arch her back and let out a low wail, feeling Naruto's climax shoot through her, making her feel hot.

She was so wet, so ready, so she sat up and shoved her hips forward with Naruto's thrust, making them both scream as she came again. She laid back, panting in sheer exhaustion and pleasure. So much lust was in the air, making her feel woozy. There was liquid all over the bed, which would've been disgusting if she had thought about it. As her vision grew fuzzy around the edges, Naruto leaned over by her ear and whispered, "You know, you could just _ask_ me to fuck you next time Hinata." Hinata gasped, grew red, and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3- Sakura's Turn

Sakura shut the door, still panting from her run to the room. She turned to the boy standing there, waiting with a blank expression. She walked over to him, blushing as she remembered the last time she did this. _Well, I ended up passing out, so it's all fair if I get another go, right?_ _Hinata won't know if I don't tell her._ She slowly walked up to him, stretching her arms out. She reached for his shirt hesitantly, then pulled it off over his head. She grinned a bit as she saw his toned chest glimmering with sweat, looking great in the low light. He raised his hands and clumsily grabbed her shirt, asking with his eyes. She nodded, then gasped as he basically ripped her shirt off. He stood there and let the fabric fall from his fingers, staring at her bra.

Sakura blushed, then leaned over by his ear, whispering softly. His eyes flickered as she got more crazy, leaving him options. She leaned back and he grabbed her, shoving her back to the wall. She gasped but it was instantly swallowed by Naruto, who was kissing her hungrily. She began to kiss him back, moaning as he scraped the roof of her mouth with his tongue. He bucked forward with his hips-he had lost his pants at some point but not his boxers, she noticed- and she hit the wall with her back harder than last time.

_Geez, he'll wake up all my neighbors! _she thought. "Naruto, keep the volume down a bit, okay?" Naruto looked at her, then grinned. " 'Kay." He said. Sakura nodded, then froze. _Did he just… _Naruto made and hand sign and yelled, creating five shadow clones. Sakura gasped as they grabbed her, pinning her arms and covering her mouth. "Now, don't get the wrong idea here. I'm not a rapist," said the boy who was performing rapist activities at the moment. "I got you and Hinata, then you both got me, so now I believe it's my turn, correct?" Sakura glared at him. She bit the shadow clone's hand, and said, "What if Hinata finds out? She'll lose it! If she knew that jutsu apparently didn't affect you, she'll-" "She'll what? Hit me? No, Hinata already knows. Do you really think the Pervy Sage wouldn't come up with a counter-jutsu? I put it on myself the moment I finished fucking you the first time. If you want to tell Hinata about this, fine, but then I guess I'll have to tell her that until that night, you were still a virgin."

Naruto smirked, knowing he had he. Sakura narrowed her eyes, then sighed. _For a blockhead, this was a good plan._ "Oh, and last thing. Except for an elderly couple who's probably asleep, our only other neighbors are Shikamaru and his Sand girlfriend, who I believe are doing the same as us, and Neji, who's trapped TenTen in the room above us to do God knows what." Sakura couldn't help but grin. _So he planned all of this… wait, Neji trapped TenTen upstairs?! Holy- _Her thoughts were cut off by a sneaky pair of hands trailing into her pants, slowly pulling them down. After they hit her knees, all the shadow clones disappeared. She kicked off her pants, and Naruto grabbed her, pulling her down onto the bed. They rolled, Naruto ending on top and straddling her stomach.

He leaned over, whispering, "Now, as for your instructions… I agree with about… half." With that, he leaned over and kissed her, probing her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth, moaning when his hands traced her shoulders, working their way down to her chest. She grabbed his hips, and began to rub his thighs. She blushed as his hands slipped under bra straps, tugging them down her shoulder. As he fumbled with the clasp, she moved her hands up and rubbed his abs, loving the feel. _God, I actually like it more when she's awake. _Naruto thought. _And this feeling… it's almost like that lust, but different… the lust is still there though, and plenty… god, stupid freaking clasp! _

With that, ripped the back of her bra open and flung it across the room. Sakura grabbed his head and placed it next to her neck, which made him shift so he was lying on top of her. She grunted, and he latched on to her neck, leaving firm but not painful teeth marks. His hands trailed down, making lazy loops to her chest. She couldn't take it anymore and shoved his hand down, jolting when it hit her breast. He squeezed and she dug her hands into his hair, fisting it gently. Naruto began to shake, and Sakura looked at him with alarm. "Naruto, what-" "I'm s-sorry-he's-the fox- oh no, I- I think-h-he-wants-to-aghhhhhh!" Naruto reared his head back and growled primarily. When he leaned back down, his eyes were red, and his teeth had sharpened. Sakura gasped. _The fox. Oh god, the fox has taken over! _

Naruto sat back, and with one move, ripped off her underwear. Sakura gasped as she felt air hit her, then blushed as Naruto- no, Kyuubi at the moment- leaned over her, hands on her thighs and face close to hers. They stared at each other for a moment, then Sakura gasped as fingers plunged themselves inside her. They were long and thin, and felt amazing. She threw her head back and moaned. She stopped as she felt something odd, almost like… _Of course! The Nine Tails' Cloak! Oh-oh-no! _Sakura let out a wail that was muffled by Naruto's hand as the chakra of the Nine Tails started leaking out, making the fingers expand inside her. The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and grinned, then said, "Hope this makes it easier for the runt." Sakura fought back a scream and grunted as the chakra expanded suddenly, making her go wide as possible.

As it began to shrink, she finally screamed, shoving herself down on the Kyuubi's fingers. His eyebrows shot up as he hit her sweet spot and she gasped, coming with an orgasm. Kyuubi snarled, then blinked hard. "Dammit brat, and this was-just starting-to-get good too…" With a shake of his head, Naruto got back in control, only to see a drained Sakura sitting there naked, panting, and his boxers still on. "Uh... Sakura? What just…" Sakura shook her head and sat up. "Doesn't matter," she said, gripping the edge of his boxers. "Now, fuck me till tomorrow." She pulled down his clothing and Naruto grinned widely, planning to enjoy this. He leaned forward, pushing her back against the headboard.

_The fox may be gone, but he's still going animal! _Sakura thought as he grabbed her breast and squeezed hard. He placed a hand over her entrance, rubbing and feeling the wetness cling to his hands. "Why are you so turned on, huh? Is this knucklehead making you feel sexual?" Sakura smirked. She carefully shifted him sideways, then put her hand on his back. "Here's your answer." she said, shoving him down. They both moaned as he slide in, getting halfway inside her. He pressed down harder, feeling pressure start to build in his stomach. Jerking up, he blushed. "I-I forgot to put on a condom…"

"Shut up and get back to fucking me before I hit you." Sakura looked at him with an expression that was serious, but her eyes gave away her laughter. Naruto grinned and obliged, shoving down hard. She let out a wail that only their neighbors could hear, while Naruto grasped her shoulders tightly.

**Over next door…**

Shikamaru stopped, looking over at the wall. Temari looked at him, tilting her head. She bucked her hips upwards impatiently, making Shikamaru groan as her walls closed around him again. _Fine, fine, I get it,_ he thought, leaning back over her. _Love the kunoichi now, think later. What a drag, _he thought, thrusting.

**Back at Sakura's**

Naruto moaned as her orgasm came, squeezing him and making him feel crazy lust for her as her liquid washed over him. He shoved down hard, hitting her sweet spot for the third time, which was finally enough to set him off as well. Sakura let out a yell as he came inside her, feeling his seed hit her walls. She arched her back, savoring the feeling as he rubbed her chest. They both let out small sounds, whimpers and moans of longing. He leaned forward, careful to keep most his weight off her by leaning on his arms. A brilliant idea struck him, and he grinned. He leaned back, making a hand sign. Sakura groaned as two shadow clones appeared on either side of him, both also naked. One grabbed her arms and the other her legs, while the original Naruto pulled out and moaned as juice started her leaking out of her.

Sakura whimpered as one of the clones blocked her view and the other began spreading her legs wider. When she was nearly doing a split, he stopped and held her legs down. Naruto laid down on his stomach, pulling himself close to her. He rubbed the inside of her thighs, staring at her woman parts. "Fun." he said, and shoved himself forward, he tongue hitting the outside of her clit. She moaned as it explored deeper, reaching into her hole. His hands came up, spreading her out, making it easier for him to twist his head and shove deeper. She whimpered as he pulled his tongue in and out. teasing her. She kept clenching as his tongue went farther, and finally lost it. As he pulled out, she yanked one of her legs out from the clone's grasp and shoved Naruto's head up and in her.

She moaned as he dug in, sucking and gently closing his teeth over her. She yanked up her arms and grabbed the shadow clone above her, pulling him over her. She grabbed his member and squeezed it, causing him to gasp and tense. She pulled him over and he practically jumped into her mouth. He threw his head back as her tongue wrapped around his length, making him shiver. Sakura moved her head up and down and the clone grunted, trying to push himself further in. They could both feel the tension building, both in Sakura's stomach and the clone's stomach. Reaching up, the original Naruto grabbed Sakura's breast and squeezed, causing her to gasp and finally come again. Naruto stabbed his tongue in again and let out a sigh as he tasted her juices flow over his lips and all over his mouth.

Sakura bit down, clamping on the clone, and he howled, gripping her shoulders. She began bobbing her head harder, and sucked slowly. The clone whimpered, sounding more animalistic by the second as Sakura kept sucking gently and biting. He finally came, groaning, and Sakura's eyes widened as she tasted his seed, the flavor sinking into her tongue and down her throat. She gasped and bit down again, causing the clone to disappear.

Naruto looked up and got a stupid grin on his face as he felt his clone's pleasure enter him. _Oh, that's fun! But how about instead… _He sat up abruptly. Sakura looked at him curiously as he sat up and shifted over to her. He laid down and pulled her over on top of him. Sakura look at him curiously as he shoved her down toward his legs and grinned. "Alright, alright. I've fucked you three times over,-literally- so now it's your turn. Ride me hard, or else I'm never gonna-" He was interrupted by a loud moaning from next door, followed by his own moans as Sakura began to ride him. As her hips fell into rhythm, Naruto began to feel dizzy, realizing that all those clones and the jutsu's effects were making him sleepy…

**The End! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hello everyone! Little author's note here, I was motivated to do this story by ssvidel3, might've turned out a bit different from the last one, especially since I had to add dialogue. Also, if anybody requests, I will do a separate story about either of the pairs mentioned earlier. (Although the NejiTen one will be a bit more rape-ish, cause they don't go too well in my mind, but I can't find anyone else to pair TenTen with.) Thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
